The Phantom
by Like A Dove
Summary: The Blue Spirit has something very precious that he must protect. Blutara


The Blue Spirit flashes through the night like a phantom.

Sometimes the night is calm, but other nights, like this one, the night is wild with betrayal and shadows.

The Blue Spirit prefers nights like tonight because the Blue Spirit doesn't like to be bored. If he is bored, then it means he's not doing his job right. It means he's not _protecting_.

And the Blue Spirit has something very precious that he must protect.

But no, tonight is definitely not boring.

His sword digs a little into Shi Tao's neck. Well, maybe it's digging a lot, since the Blue Spirit spots blood pooling along the edge of his blade.

Shi Tao deserves it anyway. He's an all around despicable man. He's an assassin that works for the lowest types of people. People who paid him to sneak into Fire Lord Zuko's palace and assassinate him.

The fact that this main had managed to get into the palace makes the Blue Spirit's blood _boil_. After all, the Blue Spirit has something very precious he must protect, something that resides in the palace.

Shi Tao lets out a growling noise that the Blue Spirit assumes is supposed to be intimidating. "You'll _pay _for this," he hisses, gurgling slightly. "I'll find out who you are, but I won't kill you. I'll make you watch all the people that you love _burn_."

The Blue Spirit lobs off Shi Tao's head with one clean stroke. The head hits the ground and rolls; the Blue Spirit wipes off his bloodied sword on Shi Tao's robes.

The Blue Spirit doesn't take threats lightly.

Then he's up and above the rooftops, jumping and sneaking with grace that takes one years of training to master—or a very good trainer. He slides along shingles down to the edge of a roof over a pool house reserved for governors. He grips the edge and bends over it, eyeing the people gathering on the street below. His lean muscles strain against his black clothes, tight in some places, not so tight in others.

The people below are talking about trivial things, so the Blue Spirit moves on.

The Blue Spirit doesn't just deal with governors and nobleman. He makes his way down into the lower ring and keeps an eye out on the working women.

The Blue Spirit has a soft spot for helping women. He doesn't like to hear them scream.

The Blue Spirit gets in a scuffle with some bandits. After all, there's a high price on his head. He manages to scare most of them off with his dual swords, but one darts in and slices him across his ribs.

The Blue Spirit watches his own blood soak through his shirt and dribble down into his pants. No matter. There will be a good healing session waiting for him at home.

_Home._

The Blue Spirit should keep moving.

He pushes his hand against his wound and sticks to keeping in the darkness and back alleys. The sun will come up soon; the Blue Spirit can feel it. It's time to head back.

All in all tonight is eventful. He has heard whisperings of Ozai supporters gathering in the middle ring; the Blue Spirit would have something to do tomorrow night.

Ozai supporters were becoming few and far between, but like dangerous bugs they needed to be disposed of quickly before they turned into an infestation. The Blue Spirit does not tolerate Ozai supporters, because too many Ozai supporters could mean riots, and riots could lead to rebellions, and rebellions could lead to war.

The Blue Spirit does not want another war, he has something very precious that he must protect.

He makes his way home in record time.

By the time he climbs into their room he's feeling light headed from the loss of blood.

He pulls off the mask and lets it drop down onto the floor.

Zuko's eyes meet Katara's.

"You're bleeding," he observes. This is not the first time she's come home injured, but he always wishes that it's the last.

She drops into a chair and lets out a shuddering breath. "It's not that bad. Grab me some—"

He's already kneeling in front of her with a bowl of warm water. He's always prepared, _always._

The moment the blue glow recedes and wound closes, she sighs. "All better."

"I wish you'd let me do it. I wish you'd let me go out," he whispers. He says this every night that she leaves, but that's okay. Katara has always admired Zuko's persistence.

"You can't be the Fire Lord and the Blue Spirit at the same time."

He says nothing, just pulls her against him and rests his forehead against her shoulder. "Your wanted poster has been updated. They're referring to you as extremely dangerous with your swordplay."

"I learned from the best." Katara relaxes into his warmth and smiles.

The lack of sleep, the pain, and the secrets—they don't really matter in the end.

The Blue Spirit has something very precious that _she _must protect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**What do you mean I should be updating _In the Same Candlelight_? **

**But no, this is a result of me getting bored and wanting a mental break from my other stories. Also I wanted to switch up Blutara a bit.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
